


Taming the Beasts

by SumthinClever



Series: LittleYepa Ficlets [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creature Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 16:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3698564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SumthinClever/pseuds/SumthinClever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you've got more than a bit of beast in you, it takes a special kind to tame you...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taming the Beasts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleYepa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleYepa/gifts).



> Another of the ficlets I did for LittleYepa in gratitude for a lovely bit of art. Prompt 2; creaturefic

Harry knew that the part of Voldemort rooted in him could not have left no traces, Avada or no Avada. It was a surprise, however, what the traces did to him.

Unbeknownst to anyone- except possibly to Dumbledore, the secret-keeping old bugger- there was a bit of creature in the Potter gene pool. Not as pure as everyone thought. No sooner had Harry hit 21 than he'd...transformed.

And who knew he would need someone to tame any part of him, human or creature? Well, Hermione _might_ have said once that he was a bit too wild, too restless, and needed someone to calm him down, but none of them could have pictured this.

Draco lay lounging on the floor, his head resting on Harry's flank, one hand holding up the book he was reading aloud and the other running absent fingers through Harry's midnight fur. Harry purred deep in his chest. It was strange. After years of absolutely loathing this man, who would have guessed that he would grow to crave, nay, _need_ his touch, his voice?

It was an...unpleasant surprise to newly-inherited Harry to discover that his no-longer-recessive genes demanded a mate. Even less pleasant that that mate turned out not to be Ginny. It was no less than catastrophic when Harry had passed by one Draco Malfoy, Ex Death Eater and all around pain in the arse, and his hormones had gone insane. "THIS!" his body had shouted at him. "THIS is what we have been waiting for!"

Needless to say, Harry was not amused. And nor, as it turned out, was said Draco Malfoy, after Harry had run like hell that first day and avoided the bastard at all costs the two weeks following. Pain, misery of the acutest kind, was surely better than spending the rest of his life as the partner of a man with whom he shared no less than seven years mutual animosity and several years thereafter mutual disregard.

But, as fate would have it (and doesn't it just seem to always have its way in Harry's life?), Harry's choice (more like his creature's choice) of life partner would not be swayed. It was Draco Malfoy or nothing (Harry would have chosen nothing if the choice had been his. But, of course, it was not.).

Still, after Harry capitulated to his new nature and took to wooing Malfoy, he began to see the reasons why this could work. Though Malfoy was still as much a git as ever, could still boil Harry's blood faster than anyone ever had a right to, he was now as much complement as he was contradiction. And he boiled Harry's blood in all the pleasant ways as well as the unpleasant ways.

This really had not been the plan. But maybe Harry's nature knew better than he did. And though Draco may take exception to many parts of Harry, he has never been immune to Harry in full Nunda form.

He was shocked that Harry had it in him, that he could transform into the predecessor of the Nundu, such a Dark creature. He understood more when Harry finally explained about the part of Voldemort that lived in him for 17 years, the part that undoubtedly still had traces in him now. Ironically, this bit of degradation, this staining of the seemingly pure, is what sealed Draco's acceptance as Harry's partner.

And he seemed to have a bit of a kink for the tail, which Harry waved now as Draco scratched just _that spot_ behind his ears. He purred louder and watched the smirk touch Draco's mouth, though he didn't pause in his reading. He burrowed himself further into Harry's side and Harry flipped his tail to trap Draco against his body. He never would have considered himself the possessive type, but there was no denying that's what he felt for this man. Luckily, Draco didn't seem to mind. Never had Harry been so aggressive as when he was defending his choice of mate to his friends. It was not pretty. But that night, Draco had had him every which way. Harry couldn't say he minded, either.

Harry usually preferred his fully human form, but Draco demanded he have the tail out, at least, when they were home alone. Kinky bastard. And when he was in one of his moods, which was often, he wanted the full Nunda form. Black fur, swishing tail, cat eyes and ears and all. Maybe it took Harry to tame him, too.

Draco hit a pause in his reading to turn and bury his face in Harry's fur in one of his rare shows of vulnerability. Harry stretched himself to lick his mate's ear. A mood Draco was truly in. But Harry couldn't rush Draco into telling him what the issue was.They were still feeling their way around each other, still learning to let down walls they took years to erect and maintain. A few months wasn't enough to drop them all yet. So he offered what comforts he could, the greatest of which was this form and his silence as Draco grounded himself in Harry. He always came out of himself eventually.

Harry still wondered, sometimes, what this instincts saw in Draco to determine he was right for Harry; but at other times, he thought he definitely knew. Draco was everything Harry wasn't. Cool headed in the face of Harry's temper. Forward thinking to combat Harry's impulsiveness. Driven to do and get more for himself whereas Harry absolutely refused to do anything to draw more attention onto himself. Except mate Draco Malfoy. (But that was totally out of his control!) But it was exactly their contrasts that made them so suited. Neither of them could have abided someone too similar for long.

Harry licked his mate's ear again and Draco sighed, burrowed deeper for just a moment, and then collected himself, turned around and continued their book as if he'd never stopped.

Harry tucked his large head between his front paws, wrapped his tail more firmly around Draco to keep him held securely, and settled back down to listen.

Perhaps he would find out what was wrong tomorrow.

 


End file.
